whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Edmund (CTD)
Edmund is an Unseelie Redcap Childling in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Edmund is self-centered to the point of having his own gravitational field. He wants to be the straw that stirs the drink but usually only ends up blowing bubbles in his milk. Brattish and loud, he is concerned first and foremost with his own pleasure. He was constantly on the run from police, juvie authorities and innumerable angry shop keepers, and had been bounced around from one foster home to another until his increasingly violent tendencies landed him in juvenile hall. Finally putting his big mouth to good use, he ate his way to freedom, called in some favors he'd acquired from Ragger's Band, and went on his merry way. While he has a little boy's crush on Morgan and wishes to be like Valmont, the only one who can really control him is Tor. He is the despair of the rest of his companions and even they aren't always sure why they keep him around. Image A little kid with a predator's grin and nose sharp enough to cut vegetables, Edmund is a slob in the way only kids who have absolutely nothing, and who know that they're not going to have to pay for anything they mess up, can be. With that in mind, there's a lot of messed-up stuff around him. With a San Jose Sharks cap jammed down on top of his dreads, he dresses in only the finest hip-hop flannel scroungings the dumpsters of Oakland and San Francisco can provide. He wears the Sharks cap for a reason, incidentally: when he is seen in his fae mien, more than one observer has compared his grin to that of a great white on the prowl. Personal Edmund is bratty and revels in it. He does everything he can to annoy both his friends and random strangers. If there'a a chance for him to grab something to his own advantage, he's there in an instant. He torments Morgan but would never actually hurt her, and won't let anyone else hurt her either. Calvin and Susie have nothing on the two of them. Treasures Surprisingly, Edmund has a wealth of magical items in his possession. His original sword is chimerical; the idea of a blade cast around an aluminum alloy butter knife he stole from a school cafeteria years ago. He also has a couple true treasures. The first, called "Mr. Dumpy," is a toy soldier from Emperor Norton's toy chest. Mr. Dumpy doesn't actually do anything, it would seem. Edmund uses it as a confessor and oracular device (a la an 8-ball), and no amount of teasing from Morgan will make him give the doll up. The other treasure once belonged to Sir Cumulus in his childling days. A child's sword for a noble, it is quite real and quite sharp. The blade lowers the difficulty of attacking chimera by 1, though Edmund tends to use it to slice cold cuts for sandwiches. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 146-147. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Childlings (CTD) Category:Redcaps (CTD)